


热秋

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	热秋

“灿烈。”  
他已经许多年没有叫这个名字了。哥哥修长有力的指头抓住他的衣服，指节抵在他的胸口，皮肤下陷了一块，心跳在下方敲击着。钟仁又喊了一声，“灿烈”，嗓子有些哑，是被混沌的情感熏烧的，他现在的状态一点也不好，身上流着汗，头发也胡乱的，灿烈哥在他身前喘着气，火热的鼻息透过空气震颤着他。  
被撩起的衣服，暴露在空气中又向后退缩的腰腹，汗珠沿着蜜色的肌肉线条流下，灿烈的手没有碰到他的身体，钟仁却不由自主产生了渴望，胯骨在移位，连带着臀部扭转起来。  
见到灿烈的第一面就起了反应。无法诉说，因而眼睛变得有些湿润，空虚的情欲从里面流出来，灿烈看穿了他的表情，总是习惯伸出嘴唇，变得莫名委屈的样子，灿烈抓住他的手臂，顺着往上，掌心的烫一路灼烧，施加在身上的重量感让钟仁知道不是在梦里。  
分手都已经是想不清时间的事情了，无意间听说钟仁要来仁川出差，灿烈试着联系他，说只是接待一面。他提得很突兀，冒出这个想法就是一瞬间的事，灿烈行动力很强，飞快翻出了钟仁的电话，等待接通时被血管兴奋的突跳掩盖了紧张感，在等钟仁回复时也没有太强烈的感受，直到挂了电话，他发现自己的手心发冷。  
钟仁穿着一件黑色的背心，露出与从前相比变得结实的手臂，长长的迷彩裤堆在脚踝处，灿烈就知道他还是习惯把裤腰扯得很低，掀起他衣服时感到果然如此，内裤的边勒着他的腰，还是很细，灿烈的手在上面摸了一圈，钟仁躲无可躲，发出哼声靠在了他肩上。  
“灿烈…”  
胆大妄为地没有叫哥，灿烈知道是自己给他的纵容太多了，一直以来都是如此。太习惯去照顾他，过去就总是捧着他的脸，亲一亲柔软的面颊，对着他说：“不要担心，交给哥吧。”  
“灿烈。”钟仁伸出胳膊，肌肉漂亮的，肤色健康的胳膊，如果是面对着女生，可以把她完全地圈在怀里，牢牢地保护住，现在圈在灿烈的脖子上，暧昧地用手臂内侧滑动着摩擦，他的声音绕在耳边，下身离得远了，灿烈知道他是希望自己一把把他抱过来，让他们的腰胯狠狠撞在一起，因为都是男人，不用怜惜是否能够承受，直到被热情过度的他弄痛，钟仁又会一连串地抱怨。  
“哥太不温柔。”  
灿烈已经把全部的温柔都给他了，说要走的那一天，已经无法控制的怒火，最后发泄给了漫天飘落的雪，钟仁就在雪里干干净净离开了。  
吻着钟仁的锁骨，舌头舔过咸湿的汗，灿烈说现在不能给你要生要死的感觉了，就“半死”吧，钟仁死掉一半，埋在我身边。钟仁在他两臂之间“哼哼”地笑，而后低下头，也伸出舌头去触碰灿烈的，他同自己的锁骨争抢宠爱，湿漉漉的两条舌头就交缠在一起，灿烈的指腹磨蹭着他胸前的小点，还是那样小的一颗，被拨弄得挺立起来，却不会长大，只有被过度吸吮之后的一段时间，才会因为红肿和口水的润泽而看起来大了些。  
“你好像不会长大。”灿烈抱着他的腰，随手解开自己裤子的系带，让钟仁的手能够往里伸，隔着内裤抚摸着他湿热的器官。“你也湿了，嗯？”灿烈的鼻尖蹭着钟仁的脖颈间，张合的嘴唇扫动着他的皮肤。  
“没有。”钟仁仰起脖子，丰润的嘴唇张开，被灿烈小心地吻过，现在又想要，想时刻被吻着，但灿烈此时正舔咬着他的腹部，不错的腹肌，被灿烈用牙齿磨着边沿线条。灿烈哥不是只有一张嘴就好了，有无数个灿烈哥就好了，他们一起品尝揉捏嗜咬着他，填满这些年的空白。  
“腿张开。”灿烈说。  
钟仁打开了腿，腿根在发抖，他好久没有同男人做爱了，比起将军，此时他更愿意做一座城池，任由灿烈攻陷。灿烈那尤为宽大的手握住他一边的臀肉，他在捏什么，钟仁忍不住想，他指尖的每一个动作弧度，那力道的强弱，代表着什么，是在说我爱你，我想你，你的身体很美，还是仅仅是我要操死你这个离我而去的贱人。  
“灿烈。”因为不安，他又叫了灿烈的名字。  
“嗯？”灿烈的声音也变得浑浊了，像在喉咙里打了个转，要钟仁贴着他的身体才能听清，“什么？”  
“哥…”钟仁的手摩挲着他的后颈，“哥。”  
灿烈抬头看他了，深陷情欲之中他的眼睛仍然非常明亮，那一瞬间钟仁的心灵很痛，他知道灿烈的爱永远是这个世上最好的。“钟仁妮，KAI呀。”灿烈终于叫出了过去那个昵称，还有他们才认识的时候，钟仁告诉他的自己的名字。每当灿烈这么喊他的时候，就好像张开了一个臂膀，“KAI呀我在这里”，灿烈好像都不是真的要抓住他圈住他，就那么一个空空的臂膀，就像在说如果你来我身边你就会幸福。  
钟仁躲了进去，与此同时灿烈的手指刺进了他的身体，湿滑火热，但仍旧很疼，钟仁抽着气，又主动动着腰要吃进去更多，灿烈抽插了几下，让钟仁感到羞耻而甜蜜的是他的手掌总会在进入时托住他的双臀，这种亲密的贴近似乎比性交更让人激动，就像灿烈压在他身上耸动着结实的腰的时候，钟仁最着迷的是他们的腹部时不时相贴相蹭，湿乎乎的。  
“唔…”彻底埋进去了，深深嵌在其中，钟仁感受着那种胀大的跳动感，回想着灿烈的器官，紫红饱满具有攻击性，就这么被他插进去了，钟仁很久没看到了，他想着等做完一次，他想要抚摸它，伸出舌头舔去上面的浊液，他想好好再看一看它。  
灿烈在他身上发出了闷哼，他仍然还在压抑着自己，过多的火焰，欲火也好怒火也好，还在控制着自己不将钟仁燃烧殆尽，他撞到伸出，顶到肉腔里湿润烫人的那块软肉，感到它还在吸吮着，钟仁的身体往下滑了些，灿烈用性器钉住他，同时伸手插进他的两肋边，拖着他向上抱了抱。结合的下身分开了些，钟仁不断喘息，灿烈进行着闯进的动作，同时扶着他的肩，亲吻他低下的脸颊。他总能给出最好的，值得任何一个人在这场爱宴里奋不顾身。  
钟仁先射了，在身后不住地刺激中抖动着性器喷射到灿烈身上，灿烈看着那一摊乳白浓稠在自己腹间滴落，忽然兴奋得难以自制，他想到如果不是现在在他怀里被他干着，钟仁的精液不知会射向哪里，或许是他温柔所指的地方，甚至会创造出一个新的生命。灿烈用力地在他身体里抽插，钟仁抽着气，发出了柔软的求饶声，钟仁的声音本来是有重量的，只在唱歌和做爱呻吟时会变得轻飘飘，被灿烈干得新生的汗水不断滚落，灿烈看着这样湿透了的，迷离着眼睛的钟仁，终于知道是自己生气了。  
他对钟仁生气了，也在发着火，他勃勃的身体被自己抓住，由他肆意发落。  
射完拔出性器时，没有好好含住的小穴冒出了些精液，钟仁侥幸捡回一条命，在劫后余生地喘息着，那嫩红的穴口也一张一合，灿烈的手指在上面抚摸着。这该死的孩子，这…灿烈想骂脏话，但还是说不出，对着在他怀里被性爱洗过一通后眯着眼的钟仁，那天接起电话还那么冷淡，见到面也只是“哦”这样，现在一双眼睛看似满怀感情地看着他，灿烈感到自己还是要了命地珍爱他，这或许与钟仁无关，是他本性这样的伟大，被他爱的人就会获得幸福，而钟仁恰好是那个幸运儿。  
“KAI呀。”他沙哑着嗓子，不想叫得太亲密，其实这个名字已经比什么都深地根植在他心中，每叫一次好像都会有什么叶子簌簌落在，堆在他的脚边。  
钟仁抬头看了他一眼，因为太过疲惫，在酸痛与潮湿之中，他感到了深深的困意，好像自己身体的每一处，内部的外部的，都被灿烈操过了一样，被他用坚硬的性器顶过蹭过，钟仁想着自己要好好摸一摸他那儿，现在却感到自己被用尽了，无所存留，他靠在灿烈身上，脸蹭了蹭灿烈鼓胀的胸肌，也被汗水完全弄湿了，还一道一道的，被钟仁都蹭在一起。不知道灿烈哥会怎么看我，钟仁想，他现在这个行为大概也不会被灿烈理解得多么脆弱美好，但只有他知道，他是在真心实意，又鼓足勇气地求这一刻的依靠。  
因为他光辉的爱意时常让自己不安心，不知道是否值得得到这样的爱，这种忧虑是灿烈毫无保留地对他好时灿烈反而没有意识到的，只有钟仁在独自受着的煎熬。  
再一下。钟仁靠着他，不舒服的姿势，他不想去想太多，他想到来着的地铁上一对情侣，女生在恋人怀里肆意睡着，她睡得很安静也很乖，但能感受到是肆意，就像躺在家里的床上一样，没有一点不安。  
他也可以吗。钟仁想让自己忘记所处的一切，他想靠着灿烈这么睡上一觉。  
钟仁要在仁川待一个月。时间还长，在第一天就见了面，做了爱，好像把什么事都做完了。从旅馆出来，灿烈伸手要帮他拿包，钟仁习惯性躲了一下，灿烈把手又插回衣兜，吸了吸鼻子，钟仁低着头，脚尖在地上无意识划着。灿烈想了想，又一次伸出手：“我帮你拿吧。”  
钟仁愣了下，还是把包给他了，也不重，灿烈随手把它甩到肩上。  
“有空的话可以一起吃顿饭，有需要可以找我。”灿烈说，巴士快要来了，灿烈一直看着远方说的。钟仁看着他的侧脸，无论他怎么长大，灿烈始终比他高一点点，钟仁能看到他的下颌线，感到他中间咬了一下牙。这种话说出来，大概也是之后的一个月不必见面了。  
“你…”钟仁说，他的嘴巴比大脑快，说出后其实没有想好要说什么。  
灿烈转过头看他，钟仁的头发被风吹乱了点，灿烈伸手帮他弄好，钟仁也看到灿烈的领子没翻好，于是礼尚往来，但碰到的瞬间灿烈忽然捂着脖子叫了一声，钟仁以为自己无意识伤到他哪里了，神情变得紧张而焦虑，凑上前的时候听到头顶上灿烈的笑声，又变得放松的嘴角，原来灿烈又在逗他，过去玩了很多遍的游戏，钟仁就算觉得自己是大人了，还是挥拳假装要打灿烈。  
离别前的气氛活络了片刻，巴士停到了跟前，直到钟仁踩了上去，灿烈才把包交还给他，迟疑松手的一瞬间，灿烈说：“你明天想见我吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我说…”  
巴士门关上了，同时悄无声息地启动，电动车不比过去有一个缓冲的过程，钟仁才意识到自己已经被带走，忽然地往后跑，在一个打开的车窗探出头，好在灿烈还在原地，还不太远的地方。钟仁冲他急促而恳切地点了点头。


End file.
